1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an assembly structure for industrial cameras; in particular, the present invention is characterized in an assembly configuration featuring separate lens seat and housing so there is no need to develop different molds for the housing with regard to the sensor components of various sizes in the camera module, but simply alter the camera seat having different lens hole size in correspondence with the sensor component for assemblages, thus further achieving the effects of stable structure, mass production and reduced production costs.
2. Description of Related Art
With fast development of the modern electronic technology, hardware and software standardizations for computer apparatuses under open architectures, and incessant functional expansions as well as upgrading, vendors have developed industrial computers suitable for various professional fields. The main applications thereof may include, for example, industrial control, industrial automation, measurements and detections, network and communication devices, machine vision and motion control or the like, and also suitable for many subjects requiring high reliability and stability, such as the fields concerning medical treatments, national defense, transportations and aviation etc., thereby satisfying the requirements on performing various operations of high efficacy under particular specifications and strict environments.
In addition, machine visions have been already widely utilized for product manufacturing and quality inspection processes in various industries for a long time; meanwhile, machine visions can be also exploited to enhance inspection precisions or accelerate the production efficiency, thus gradually becoming the requisite image capturing devices in numerous production inspection equipments. As machine vision technologies continuously evolving, they are also applicable to many high-speed machine vision applications, such as digital supervision, video or 3D guided vision robots in order to fulfill the strict demands on transmission, process and determination operations for high resolutions, high screen updating rates and massive image data and to provide improved inspection efficiency and reduced production costs.
A general machine vision inspection system may comprise a light source, a camera, an image processing device, a display screen etc., in which the industrial camera can be largely categorized into two types, i.e., the plane-scanning type and the line-scanning type, and the camera can transfer the captured images projected by the lens onto the sensor component to the image processing device for further interpretations, then allowing the image to be saved, analyzed or else directly shown on the screen. However, since such general cameras may include a detachable lens and the lens can be combined onto the lens seat of the housing by using screw connections, although the lens can be detached from the installation hole of the lens seat and replaced with the lens of different specifications based on actual applications thus obtaining a higher resolution and better imaging quality, the size of sensor component configured on the internal electric circuit board within a camera as well as the lens of the lens seat are both fixed and unalterable, so upgrading the inspection system hardware may be difficult or the entire camera needs be discarded, thus no way to perform equipment updating or otherwise the utilization costs may become comparatively expensive. Besides, since the lens seat and the housing are integrally manufactured, if the lens hole of the lens seat needs to be assembled in conjunction with sensor components of different sizes, it would be inevitable to develop respectively different molds with regard to different housings for productions, thus resulting in a greater number of molds but nonetheless the costs can not be effectively reduced. Consequently, the problems concerning how to effectively resolve the issues such as greater number of molds, elevated costs or the like because the lens seat and the housing are integrally formed and unable to be assembled with sensor component of different sizes are to be resolved by those skilled ones in the art with newer configuration designs.